dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lee Mi Sook
| Imagem=Arquivo:LeeMiSook_180px.jpg | Nome= 이미숙 / Lee Mi Sook (Lee Mi Seok) | CidadeNatal=Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=02/04/1960 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 이미숙 / Lee Mi Sook (Lee Mi Seok) *'Profissão:' Atriz *'Data de Nascimento:' 02/04/1960 *'Local de Nascimento:' Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 160cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Signo:' Aries *'Grupo Sanguineo:' B *'Familia:' Um filho e uma filha *'Educação:' Universidade Koryo, também completou 2 anos na Universidade Hawaii Pacific (no Hawaii) *'Hobby:' Golfe *'Agencia:' SidusHQ Dramas *Let Me Introduce Her (SBS, 2018) *Wok of Love (SBS, 2018) *Money Flower (MBC, 2017) *Temperature of Love (SBS, 2017) *Jealousy Incarnate (SBS, 2016) *Rosy Lovers (MBC, 2014) *Iron Man (KBS2, 2014) *Shining Romance (MBC, 2013) *Miss Korea (MBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Can We Get Married? (JTBC, 2012) *Love Rain (KBS2, 2012) *A Thousand Days' Promise (SBS, 2011) *Smile, Mom (SBS, 2010) *Cinderella's Sister (KBS2, 2010) *Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *Great Inheritance (KBS2, 2006) *Love and Sympathy (SBS, 2005) *Solitude (KBS2, 2002) *You Don't Know My Mind (MBC, 1999) *Queen (SBS, 1999) *Springtime (MBC, 1999) *Crush (KBS2, 1998) *How is Your Husband (SBS, 1993) *The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) Filmes *Journalist (2015) *Horny Family (2013) *Actresses (2009) *Actresses (2009) *Hellcats (2008) *Some Like It Hot (2008) *...ing (2003) *Untold Scandal as Lady Cho (2003) *Oh! Lala Sisters (2002) *Kiss Me Much (2001) *An Affair (1998) *Mulberry (1986) *Flame Bird (1980) Prêmios *'2017 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência Feminino em Drama de Final de Semana (Money Flower) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência, Atrzi em Drama de Série (Lee Soon Shin is the Best) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Especial, Atriz em Produção Especial (A Thousand Days' Promise) *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência - Atriz (East of Eden) *'2003 23º Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Melhor Atriz (Untold Scandal) *'2001 37º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade, Categoria Cinema (The Legend of Gingko) *'1999 7º Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Melhor Atriz (An Affair) *'1999 19º Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Melhor Atriz (An Affair) *'1998 34º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Prêmio Popularidade, Categoria TV (Snail) *'1993 SBS Drama Awards:' Grande Prêmio (Daesang) (How is Your Husband) *'1987 32º Asia Pacific Film Festival:' Melhor Atriz (Love Triangle) *'1987 26º Grand Bell Awards:' Prêmio Especial Jury (Love Triangle) *'1986 31º Asia Pacific Film Festival:' Melhor Atriz (Mulberry) *'1986 6º Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Melhor Atriz (Mulberry) *'1984 4º Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Melhor Atriz (The Winter That Year Was Warm) *'1984 23º Grand Bell Awards:' Melhor Atriz (The Winter That Year Was Warm) *'1984 21º Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Melhor Atriz (The Winter That Year Was Warm) *'1982 MBC Drama Awards:' Grande Prêmio (Daesang) (Jang Hui-bin) *'1980 17º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Melhor Atriz Novata (Flame Bird) *'1979 TBC Drama Awards:' Melhor Novata (Mapo Harbor) *'1978 3º Miss Lotte Pageant:''' Prêmio Popularidade Links Externos *Profile (nate) *Profile (epg) *HanCinema Categoria:KAtriz